


i was meant for you

by nateheywood



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Twilight, Self-Indulgent, Visions, alice and jasper have slightly different opinions on how good his best is, alice is the only one that can get this reaction out of him, basically jasper sees alice in a particularly bad vision and does his best, tumblr: JaliceSecretSanta, tumblr: JaliceSecretSanta20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateheywood/pseuds/nateheywood
Summary: Alice hadn’t hesitated to spill everything about herself to Jasper when they’d met, a stark contrast to his tight-lipped reserve. He knew the ins and outs of Alice, and that meant that he knew the ins and outs of her visions.Or, at least, he’d thought he did.-Or, Alice has a vision that leaves her near comatose as she rides it out. Jasper... does his best, given the situation.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jalice Secret Santa 2020





	i was meant for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for twilight, and I'll confess right here and now that I've only seen the movies and read half of Alice's wiki page, so apologies for any inaccuracies. This is for @daphmckinnon on tumblr for the JaliceSecretSanta, for the prompt: "I've got this headcanon about jasper totally freaking out the first time he saw alice having a vision!! like, he is all protective and all, and she looking fragile."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It shouldn’t have come as such a shock to him.

The visions had been introduced to Jasper almost in the same moment as Alice, her powers so intertwined with who she is and how she acts that hiding them is completely out of the question. She’d spent so long waiting in that cafe just for him - what else was she supposed to say when he was a few months later than she’d expected?

She hadn’t hesitated to spill everything about herself to him when they’d met, a stark contrast to his tight-lipped reserve. He knew the ins and outs of Alice, and that meant that he knew the ins and outs of her visions. 

Or, at least, he’d  _ thought _ he did.

Usually, Alice would stare off at nothing for a split second, maybe two, and immediately blink back into awareness with the right decision on her tongue. It had helped decide between turning left and right many times, as well as what to hunt for dinner. It seemed like an easy power to have, one that didn’t weigh very heavily on her and one that wouldn’t incapacitate her for longer than a few seconds.

Now, as Jasper tries to snap at least  _ some  _ form of awareness into her eyes, he makes himself a promise to never assume anything about Alice again.

He can barely see her eyes in the darkness, the dying embers of the fire still casting off enough light to prevent his night vision from really taking hold. He thinks, somewhat hysterically, that he should try and stoke the flames, except the branch Alice had been using was now some feet away from where he’d knocked it out of her hands a few minutes prior.

He’d found her like this when he’d come back from the nightly perimeter check, frozen in the middle of poking the fire, eyes wide and distant as she stared into the flames. He’d run over, said and shouted her name, shaken her shoulders, snapped his fingers in front of her face, but she hadn’t even blinked. He refuses to slap her. 

He has no idea what to do.

Something resembling panic starts spreading through him, cold and spiky, and he does his best to squash it down. He’s a military man - he’s calm under pressure. This won’t change that. Alice doesn’t need to find him in the middle of a panic attack when she comes out of this. 

And she  _ will  _ come out of this. He just needs to be patient.

He’d figured out that he could move her easily -  _ too  _ easily - a while ago, so he sets about making her comfortable, pushing aside all thoughts of what someone with worse intentions than his could do to her while she’s like this. He feels like a puppeteer as he picks her up and lays her down on the (slightly) softer sleeping mats they’d made, arranging her limbs into something resembling sleep.

He settles himself by her head, stroking her hair as comfortingly as he can manage while staring hawkishly out the cave entrance, paranoia creeping in on him dangerously, coiling around his heart like a snake. Alice’s vulnerability is affecting him more than it should, and he knows that he’ll defend her better without the fierce protectiveness wrapping around his chest, but he just can’t seem to shake it. 

Sometimes, he can’t decide if his being in love with Alice hurts her more than anything.

He shoves that thought away as well, and attempts to bulldoze the rest of his rising emotions for good measure. While the fact that Alice is projecting no emotion whatsoever is distressing, he can’t help but feel a little grateful that he doesn’t have to deal with more than his own overwhelming feelings.

He glances down at her, his panic spiking when he notes that her blank expression hasn’t shifted. He strokes her hair back from her face, attempting to smooth some emotion back in her eyes, her brows, her lips. Nothing happens.

He lets out a shaky sigh, turning his gaze back to the cave entrance. It’s been at least fifteen minutes, far longer than any of Alice’s visions before. What if this is permanent? What if she’s stuck? What if something went wrong, and now she’s lost somewhere in time, experiencing vision after vision after vision, leaving him on the outside with no way in, not even leaving her emotions for him to--

She shifts.

He doesn’t think he’s felt relief like this before.

“Hey,” he whispers, quickly moving to help her sit up. She’s shaky, and the set of her mouth suggests that she’s nauseous, but he’s never been so grateful to feel the uncertainty and relief coming off of her in waves. 

“Hey,” she answers, and although it’s low and a little weak, Jasper nearly grins with relief at the sound of her voice. 

She clings to his shirt as they get her into an upright position, and he tightens the arm he has around her waist protectively, his other hand moving back to her hair. He pushes comfort at her, eager to feel the wariness ebb away from her. She gives him a grateful grin, eyes tired (but at least they’re expressive), and he gives a tight smile back.

“Thanks,” she whispers, leaning her head against his chest and snuggling further into his arms. If his heart was still beating, he’s sure it would have jumped in his chest a little. He can’t help but still marvel at the trust Alice places in him, despite knowing the things he’s done and is still somewhat willing to do. He’d do anything to never break that trust.

He shakes his head, humming the negative. “No need,” he says, because there really isn’t. “Wanna tell me where you went?”

She shrugs, pulling a face that says  _ ‘why not? _ ’. He’s just starting to wonder at how easily she seems to be shrugging off what had to have been an intense vision when her eyes suddenly go wide and she launches out of his lap, movements frantic as she scrambles towards the dying fire.

“Well,” Jasper says wryly, putting a gentle hand on Alice’s back as she throws up what’s left of Tuesday’s blood, “that’s one way to put out the coals.”

Alice wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and leans back into him, head flopping dramatically against his shoulder. He can’t help but stiffen, a month not quite enough time to get him used to... _cuddling_. His hands hover awkwardly above her biceps, unsure of what she might want him to do - dealing with an unconscious vampire is much easier than trying to guess what an aware one wants.

Alice snorts at him, grabbing his wrist and raising his hand to her head. “Pet me?” she asks sweetly, and he may not have any blood, but he swears his face heats up. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, quirking his lips up at her pleased grin. He threads his fingers through the short strands of her hair, and she lets out a sigh of contentment, relaxing into him as comfort radiates off of her in waves. It makes his chest warm, the still-alien feeling of being wanted and useful in this way thrumming through him like an electric current.

He doesn’t think he’s ever loved someone as much as her.

“Haven’t had one of those in a while,” Alice says, after a while, and a strange surge of protectiveness blooms in Jasper’s chest, the image of Alice suffering like this all alone not one he wants to think about.

“One of those?” he prompts, after a moment of silence.

“Oh, they’re just,” she waves her hand around, searching for the right words, “longer visions? More intense? I’m in them for longer, and they’re… well, you can see. They take a lot out of me.”

Jasper hugs her a little tighter. He pretends not to notice her tiny grin. “They happen often?”

She shakes her head. “No. I’ve only had maybe…” she rolls her eyes up in thought. “Five? Six? Of them in like, twenty years.” 

Jasper nods like she’s telling him the number of times she’s gone skiing. “Alright,” he says slowly, assessing. “Can you usually feel them coming on?”

Alice huffs a small laugh, rolling her eyes. “I’m not going to collapse in the middle of a fight, Jasper, you can relax.”

Jasper twists his lips, amusement threatening to break a smile across his face. “Or sex?”

Alice grins. “Or sex,” she confirms, and as if to prove it, she wraps her hands around the back of his neck and pulls him down towards her. Hard.

He nearly tumbles over with the quickness of it, but he recovers quickly enough to meet her lips, humming a little in satisfaction as Alice’s own contentment falls over him like a blanket. Alice pulls back too soon, and Jasper is about to chase her mouth when she whispers something that makes him pause.

“Thanks for waking me up in the best way possible,” she says, and then she closes the distance between them once again.

As Alice twists herself until she’s straddling his lap, kissing him with more force than before, Jasper has just enough time to make a promise to himself before the rest of his thoughts fly away with his shirt.

He's never going to wake Alice up in another way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow me on tumblr @zaricats, if you feel so inclined!


End file.
